To avoid worker injuries and increase efficiency, powered cart movers are utilized to move loaded wheeled carts in facilities such as warehouses, retail centers and shipping/receiving centers. It is common that such facilities will have more than one type of cart on the premises. For example, the United States Postal Service (“USPS”) utilizes nationwide at least ten different types of carts within its facilities. Each of these types of carts requires a unique hitch arrangement in order to couple to a powered cart mover. As a result, a powered cart mover with a hitch for a first type of cart will not be able to hitch to a second type of cart. Organizations such as the USPS have two options. They must provide at least one powered cart mover for each type of hitch in the facility, or they must change-out, on a case-by-case basis, the hitches on the powered cart movers to be compatible with the cart hitching arrangement encountered at the moment. Neither option is an efficient use of resources.
There is a need in the art for a hitch assembly that is readily attachable to multiple types of carts. There is also a need in the art for a method of attaching a hitch assembly that is less manually intensive for an operator.